


The Full Moon Mania

by Stereklenidus (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Trans, Banshee Lydia Martin, Co-Alphas, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hale-McCall Pack, Jackson Never Left, Light D/s, M/M, Mates, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Season/Series 04, Trans Stiles, True Alpha Scott McCall, werewolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stereklenidus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has taken the bite from Derek after he has acquired his Alpha status back. It's full moon and Stiles feels his full moon experience won't be like his other pack mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Full Moon Mania

It's been a month that Derek has given Stiles the bite. For one month he has learnt to control his shift, one month he had time to come into acquaintance with his new wolfie powers, the claws that pops out of his finger, the extra facial hair that sprouts out, the thickening of his sideburns, the ridges, the facial contortion (but he still has no idea when he shifts in the beta form where his eyebrow vanishes) and for all obvious reasons Stiles has advantage of knowledge. His change is nothing like Scott's. He knows about werewolves, everything about them may be even little bit more than werewolves knows about themselves. So he knows what this full moon will bring. He knows what the pull does to the werewolves, what it will do to him. 

Truth be told he is bit scared, okay bit scared will be an understatement because for weeks now he has been almost on the edge of having a full blow panic attack but then he knows he won't be having one because he is a werewolf now and werewolves don't have panic attacks. But then why he has this weird sick filling in the bottom of his gut. Why he feels that this full moon is not like the regular full moon or it is not going to be same for him at least.

 

Stiles has done all the researches possibly anyone could do-- well he is an expert in this field so no doubt he has done it all in the best way possible. And with all the researches, the observations, he has felt the change in his body. He can see it everyday in his reflection on the mirror. His body reacting to the testosterone he injects which has brought about a lot of changes. He is no more the lanky, flailing, fragile human. His physicality has changed, this wide hips have narrowed down enough so that he don't have to wear over sized t-shirt to hide them, he has grown muscles in all right places of his body giving his body more manly look and less of a woman he was born as. But then there are other drastic changes -- his skin feels more smooth and soft, his complexion is creamy no more pale and lifeless, which only betones the spread of freckles and moles that adorned his body. There are other changes down his waist but he tries his best to not look at them.

Stiles is born in a female body while he always felt he is a male. As he grew up, looking at his reflection became a dreadful job because all he could see is cellular mistake and how his one of his Y chromosome is replaced by an extra X. He hates looking at himself because everything about him is a mistake. What he looks is what he isn't and what he is he couldn't find that. He felt cheated. Because for Christ sake how can a man have boobs and a vagina. He should have a flat chest not this bulges that at are attached to his chest. He should have a dick and a pair of balls not a pussy. 

After the onset of puberty and having a panic attack after seeing himself bleed from between his legs, he had done enough research and consulted many therapist to know what was his actual problem and it is known as Gender Dysphoria. 

So the first thing that Stiles thought to do was change his name. Stephanie didn't suit him. It's a female name so it became Stiles Stilinski instead of Stephanie Stilinski and second step was getting T- therapy and then the third step getting under the knife.

It wasn't even three months that he went under the knife when he took the bite and truth be told he feels blessed. The bite hasn't only given him the werewolf abilities but it has done an amazing job to his body. The bite has reacted with the chemicals in such a way that Stiles himself can't remember being a girl ever he scares after the operation on his chest have completely gone given him toned pecs and a new sense of self-acceptance. His has facial hair, his sex drive has increased, his menstrual cycle has stopped, his body odor has changed. He doesn't feel a mistake any more. He doesn't feel like hiding behind oversized clothes. He doesn't feel out of place. What he feels and what he sees are same now. He doesn't feel cheated anymore...

The only thing Stiles dislikes about being a werewolf is when he flashes his eyes. It is said that your eyes are the windows to your soul and now he can feel the saying in his bones, which only reminds him of the many innocent lives he has taken when he was possessed by the nogitsune. He dislikes that he has to see them every day and remember that he is responsible for Allison's death. That he is responsible for the all tears Scott had shredded after losing his first love. Although Scott has told him and still tells him that it was not him and that he was a victim like the others Deep down he knows he was that but still this new eyes is a bitter reminder of the part of his life he wishes he could forget.

He is still new with the whole aspect of various kinds of scents that looms around him-- but he knows the smell of his pack and distinctive remembers the unique individual scent of each of his pack members and most importantly he remembers, feels and can even taste the distinction, unique scent of his Alpha. 

At first he thought it was normal because hey it's quite amusing that Derek can't sneak up on him now. Stiles can smell him even if he is miles away. Can feel where is he. Can hear each beat of the Alpha's heart. Which is good. It makes him feel more grounded and whenever he feels he is on the verge of losing his control, the sweet unique smell of his Alpha anchors him. When he is shaking, growling, eyes flashing bright electric blue, when he feels his wolf is close to surfacing, a weird itching under his skin threating to tear open his skin-- one touch for the Alpha and every irritation settles, his wolf settles and if he isn't panting, his ears buzzing, he could swear he has heard himself letting out low rumbling purr in contentment and of course he has felt himself getting wet under the blissful touch of his Alpha-- which of course scares him shitless. So Stiles has never asked anyone about this new situation and well he has no one to ask.

At first he thought he could ask Liam because he is Scott's bitten beta and he would be the best person who could explain things to Stiles but he preferred otherwise. Stiles won't ask Kira because what would he ask 'hey Kira can you tell me why I get wet when Derek touches although I am boy and I have a vagina instead of a cock -- so a big NO. Erica and Boyd are dead and are out of the question, Isaac has left the pack. Although Scott know about Stiles being FTM but he neither had any close connection with Peter who had given him the bite or with Derek when he was the Alpha and Scott a beta. 

Stiles doesn't know why he had asked for the bite but true be told he had. He tells himself that after seeing Derek die in front of him had something shift in him, he doesn't know what and he didn't have the time to process in that short span of time with all the chaos and life and death situation all he felt was that he had lost someone very close. 

So after Derek coming back to life completing his evolution into a fully shifted wolf and acquiring his Alpha status back Stiles asked for the bite-- Stiles reasoned it as 'Derek needs a pack and Stiles is the best choice. Derek will have someone who knows about them, deals with them and this time Derek should concentrate on his Alpha-ship rather deal with hormone ridden teens who he might think of giving the bite and last but not the least Stiles himself was done being a weakling' because Stiles can't tell the truth. Truth that he was scared, truth that he felt helpless, truth that he wants to protect his dad, truth that he wasn't strong enough to protect Derek. 

After the bite he is no more the weak human who needs protection. He can protect himself and his dad now. He can be more useful now, aside from being the researcher and the plan maker he is now physical capable to defend the Hale-McCall pack from the threats of the supernatural world.

The past four days before the full moon weren't easy for Stiles. Although his ADHD is cured he feels jittery and out of space. He is anxious and back to his hyper active self . He can feel his wolf pacing inside him and it's sort of very snippy which is not at all a good sign because he is wolfing out, flashing his eyes, baring his teeth and growling at his pack mate. 

Derek has advised him to go for runs in the perverse which will help him to get rid of the excess energy and tire him. Most importantly stay away from humans and his dad as he can't take the risk of accidentally wolf out on them which he was highly doubtful. But after Stiles had actually flashed his electric blue and growled at the Sheriff , who was only showing his concerned about the full moon. After this Stiles didn't want to take any fatal chance and was left with no option but to stay at Derek's loft.

Staying at Derek's loft is an apprehensive idea for Stiles, because even thought he would be close to his Alpha and his anchor(which is still a thing he hasn't shared with anybody) he is scared of slip. Even though he feels settled under the watchful eyes of his alpha and is basking in the attention he is getting from him. And his wolf growling safe and home. Stiles doesn't want Derek to find about his newfound attraction. Because that might led to many consequences which he isn't ready to face right now he has got lots in his hands starting of with the impending full moon, then he wants to see if there are any further changes or he has continue with T-therapy. He can't afford being rejected by Derek and losing his Alpha and anchor altogether. It will only add more emotional stress which won't be good for his wolf and for himself. 

 

After all they had been though, Derek's and Stiles' relationship has changed for good. Derek is no more the broody soulfwolf who's eyebrows used to do all the talking. Derek has changed a lot, he talks more, is somewhat good with words now, shows actually emotions other than anger and irrigation. He smiles, laughs, jokes around with the pack members. He is no more the emotionally constipated closed off man that he was. 

Though sometimes old habits don't get way that easily. Derek still say shut up to Stiles when he keeps on rambling nonsense, throws murderous glaring at his way and still slams Stiles on the wall which only leads to a staring-challenge until Stiles lowers his eyes and bares his throat in submission. There is no verbal threats like tearing of throat with teeth and all, which is good. Stiles never said he can't be stubborn even if he is a wolf now and Derek is his alpha-- he is always up for any challenge but he would never dare to challenge his Alpha which might precede into his death sentence.

Stiles might say that Derek is irritating and a hugh ass for ordering him around, making him submit by flashing his Alpha eyes at him when he is being bratty. But secretly he loves when Derek does so and in some sickly twisted way Stiles gets aroused has hell. He can't be blamed if loves the dominating part of Derek. His wolf cherishes dominating Derek and being dominated in anyway makes it feel anchored. He knows he belongs to Derek but what Stiles doesn't understand is that it wants more from its Alpha and hates seeing Braeden with Derek. Hate as in Hate with a capital H that it can even kill the bitch. So for everyone's safety and also for his own, Stiles prefers to stay away from Derek in Braeden's presence and uses Malia as an escape. 

Stiles loves when Derek tells him to wear his clothes and Derek reasons it as 'It will keep Stiles' wolf at ease, being surrounded by the Alpha's scent will settle down his wolf.' which of course Stiles doesn't buy because he has seen Derek interact with Erica, Boyd and Isaac. He can't remember Derek sharing clothes with them or nuzzling them for hours. Derek scent marks him, by nuzzling Stiles' throat when they are alone in Derek's loft and there is this constant need of touching and being touched which Derek explains it as 'They have known each other for quite a while now and after being turned by Derek and becoming his beta it feels natural to touch or scent him-- like really? Because for Stiles sitting on Derek's lap snuggling on the couch or being spooned by Derek on the bed, all the while being constantly assaulted by nosing of his neck and spreads of little kisses and nipping of skin doesn't seem platonic at all but quite the opposite, it seems intimate-- Derek never uses the word nuzzle or snuggle, although that is what he does. Stiles doesn't mind at all and his wolf just can't stop purring like a cat in containment.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As suggested by Derek the pack spends the full moon weekend at Hale's old lake house which has a huge basement with required heavy iron chains to hold off Stiles for the night. And after all they have faced the past few months it will be a good outing for the pack as well. There is also a preserve that the Hales used to share with the local pack of that area-- the Denali pack, where the Hale-McCall pack can go for a run with the other pack pack members during the full moon and then join a bonfire feast the day after.

 

Stiles couldn't have been more thankfully to Derek's thoughtfulness. He had been anxious and tensed about being near his dad during the full moon, he has told Derek about his concern and when Derek came up with this idea all Stiles wanted to do was jump on Derek and kiss him to death. Okay that was bit over the top because he knows if he attempts to do so, either Derek will bite his head off or Braeden will shoot him with wolfs bane, so he was super grateful.

On the day of full moon the whole pack's been vibrating with energy, they are all nervy and jumpy. The pull of the moon is quite eminent, Stile can feel it in his bones. The excitement to fully give in to there animalistic side is overwhelming which is only making Stiles more tensed.

This is going to be his first full moon and he is jumpy as hell. He can feel his wolf in the back of his head, pacing, panting eger to surface. The need to hunt is there, Stiles can feel it but there is something else he can't put his fingers on which is making him even more nervous. Being unknown to something is what Stiles dislikes because it makes him feel weak and very vulnerable. He is always curious to know and question things that is why he is the pack researcher. And now when he has too many questions and he doesn't know where to find the answers.

"You know it will be alright right?" Lydia asks.

Stiles looks up at her from the old Hale Bestiary and scowls. He knows the new Hale-McCall Bestiary he and Lydia has complied by heart so he knows it would be useless to look there. He has found few old books in the lake house and he couldn't find a better choice other than to dive into them.

"I don't know?" Because he seriously doesn't know. He pause and give Lydia a thoughtful look searching words to describe his inner turmoil, when a frown mars her face. "I feel foreign. Out of space. I have seen Malia and Scott so I've idea about how this will go but...." he trails off on shrug and looks down at the book contemplating whether to tell her the truth or not. But choose otherwise.

"But what?" Lydia presses

"Don't know." He sighs. If Lydia would've been a werewolf she could've heard the stutter of his heart because he lied. The true is Stiles' wolf is restless which is making him restless and the presence of Braeden is making its worse.

"Are you sure?" He smells agitation rolls of Lydia. Stiles knows she is noisy and will not leave Stiles' back until she gets to know the end of it.

Stiles eyes moves from the book and meets Lydia's as he gives her a reassuring smile "I'm fine Lyds its just this is knew to me and there is another pack. I just don't want to do something stupid and put my pack into some trouble."

And in a way Stiles didn't lie because this is something which is picking at the back of his mind. He is not at home, this is not his home. His wolf wants to return home and being around an unknown pack may be how much friendly and welcoming they have been when they arrived, whose smell isn't familiar for his wolf is making it more nervy.

Lydia's scowls deepens and she gives him a 'I don't believe you' look as she chomps her lips. Stiles can literally see the clog is rotating in her heard as she try's to come up with something so that Stiles can just vomit it all out. 

Stiles wants to give her a fond smiles because his wolf likes it when it is showered with attention and care but before he could respond, a smell invades his nose making his wolf stir up in attention wag it tail. "Stiles' will be alright Lydia." The voice sends a shiver down his spine and his wolf wolf rolls on the ground in happiness. He wants to turn around and look at the person, he wants to so much but he can't, he won't because although his wolf is happy and panting, tongue hanging out of the muzzle Stiles is pissed.

Lydia looks over Stiles' shoulder at the person while Stiles returns his gaze back to the book glaring at the page. "He is not like himself. Don't you think he should be jumping around with the other wolves he is never so quiet" Stiles must say that Lydia is a keen observer because she has a point. He is behaving out of character, cooped up in the kitchen with a pile of books because he knows Braeden won't come here. She must be outside going some badass job like her badass self.

"Like he said he is not in his place. This is new to him and he is a young wolf around unknown people, his wolf is anxious. So is Stiles." Derek explains as he walks over to Stiles and places his warm palm cupping his nape. Goosebumps erupts on his skin making him squirm on the stool. God he has missed the touch.

Lydia snorts shaking her head, "You and your wolfie mojo can give a 360 degree change to someone's character." 

 

Derek chuckles all the while kneading at Stiles nape which turns him into a mush. "It's a gift Lydia and Stiles is better of with ADHD. He can focus more now and has the capability to protect himself and his dad. It gives him some mental peace."

Stiles feels really out of character because if he would've been old Stiles he would have thrown some snarky comment but right now he is busy becoming a puddle in the hands of his Alpha. Only a low growl emits from him as an answer. 

 

The growl makes Lydia crackle. She slides down and ruffles Stiles hair, "Down boy don't go running after rabbits" she says before sauntering towards the kitchen door.

 

"Dog jokes that all you could come up with Martin" Stiles throw over his shoulder. Derek lips twitches as he moves to take the seat Lydia has vacated. Stiles smirks when Lydia stop at the threshold and looks at him.

 

"Why brings back some bittersweet memories Stilinski. Does it hurts you feelings."

Stiles tuts shaking his heard, "I thought may be staying with Jackson has given you the idea of running behind rabbits or rabbiting."

Lydia's mouth falls open while she stairs at him in disbelief her cheeks turn pink and scent of embarrassment rolls out of her pours. Stiles hears Derek cough behind him. Of course he would feel embarrassed bit hearing about Lydia's sex life, but who can stop Stiles.

"You prove to be an amazing banshee. You are a screamer Martin. Even without the wolf hearing I could...." 

"Don't you dare finish it." Lydia growls. Stiles quirks an brow before lifting his shoulder near his ear giving a light jerk and turns around on the stool trying to hide his smile.

" You are an asshole,Stiles." Lydia shrieks and stomps out of the kitchen.

"Tell me something ne..." Before he could finish himself, he feels something rushing towards him. In an instants he bounds on the stool he's sitting, spins on his heels and catches the porcelain vase before it could hit his head.

"new. Did you see that." He says looking at the vase. All this is new to him and the way his body reacts now a days, always leave him baffled in awe.

 

He can hear Lydia's heels clicking on the wooden flooring as she stomps of the stairs which again wasn't possible for human Stiles to hear. But Stiles can hear it all.

Stiles perches on the kitchen top and looks at Derek all the while holding the vase in a firm grip. 

Derek is looking at him with a grin showing off his rabbit teeth. "Did you see that?" He asks again in complete awe. He will never stop appreciating his new abilities. Fuck Stiles Stilinski was awesome and being a werewolf just doubles the awesomeness.

Derek's laughs on a nod. "Yeah. It was good..."

" Good like good it was amazing. Didn't you see just how I jumped without flailing or falling face first on the floor. I still sometimes can't believe I can do all this. You know like jumping up a stools like a monkey. Hearing that Lydia has gone upstairs to complain to Jackson. Or that...wait." He tilts his head and try's to listen to Jackson. The rooms are soundproof but if he strains a little he can hear them. "Or that Jackson is actually laughing an... and he says that 'You know he is an asshole babe why bother.' Fuck" he looks at Derek and beams "Jackass Whittmore has changed so much."

"And that they are coming down. And I should shut up my rambling." Stiles turns his head toward the kitchen door. He knows Derek has heard them but Stiles has to say it out loud. 

"Fuck you Stilinski." Jackson grumbles as he walks past the kitchen with Lydia on toe. She flips her hair over her shoulder giving Stiles the finger.

"So unladylike of you Ms. Martin." Stiles chides playfully which earns him a growl from Jackson. He knows may how much Jackson changes he will alway remain the original douchbag of Beacon Hills.

"Go to hell asshat." Stiles hears Lydia mutter as the couple walks out of the house to join the others in the backyards that Leda to the preserve.

"She called me an asshat. " Stiles faces Derek and pouts.

"So?" Derek's eyes glints with amusement as both of his eyebrows shoot up giving Stiles a ' don't you thing you deserve it' look. Stiles rolls his eyes at Derek and looks down at the book, the pout deepness. 

Derek laugh. "You are such a drama queen" Stiles doesn't say anything because he is alone with Derek in the kitchen which makes him self-conscious. His palms are clammy and there is a sudden compulsive feeling that makes Stiles want to touch the Alpha, run his hand through the Alpha hair, down his hard chest, down the ridges of his taut stomach and then... Shit! Okay he should stop below the belt will become explicit and if he doesn't want Derek to smell his arousal then he should stop right away.

A moment late when Derek sober down enough to talk, he gives Stiles a brief thoughtful look searching his face before straightens up to stand right in front of Stiles in-between his parted legs. "You don't have to worry about tonight. I will be there to help you."

"Oh man don't remind me." Stile groans, shuts his eyes in an attempt to hide his inner turmoil. He tilts his head back leaning on his hands. He feels Derek warm breath near his neck and the sweat smell of his Alpha envelops him as he nuzzles Stiles taking in a long sniff. Stiles knows being Derek only beta his scent soothes the alpha's wolf too. His howls just by the thought that it can help its alpha.

" It feels good." Stiles breaths on a shudder. He still doesn't understand how can Derek have such an effect on him. He means that yes any blind can tell Derek is hot as hell and dead person will wake up from grave only to take a whiff of the alpha's delicious, mouth watering smell but still! Derek is Stiles' Alpha but an ass none the less who only knows to sexually frustrate him.

" I know." Derek grunts and backs away making Stiles' wolf whines at the loss of its Alpha's touch and Stiles wants to pull Derek back and push his head into the crook of his neck and hold him there till apocalypse. 

"Scenting helps to settle your wolf. So before I chain you up put on one of my shirt. It will help your wolf to stay calm." 

Now Stiles wants to head-butt the Alpha, because really who does nuzzle someone like that. Derek always had an habit of breaching Stiles personal space and slam him on a wall but this is getting up close and personal and something else that Stiles doesn't even want to think of. What offends Stiles more is that can't Derek just tell that he needs to touch him as much as Stiles needs it. 

"Aye aye Alpha mine" Stiles hops down the top mocking a salutes at Derek and marches out of the kitchen. He really needs to be away from the oblivious prick tease before he lose his control and jumps Derek's bone.

 

Stiles bounds up the stairs as he loves to use his new abilities and barges into Malia's room because it's obvious she will know. He finds Malia lying on the bed fiddling with her phone. He flops down on her bed beside her on a huff and rake his hand through his hair.

"What's up?" Malia asks as Stiles wraps his hand around her waist. People think they are a couple because their scents are always mingled. Stiles is Malia's anchor and she feels secured, calm and grounded when Stiles is with her. Only few people know about Stiles being FTM and Malia is one of them.

"Nothing." Stiles mumble into her neck taking a whiff of her scent. Although it is nothing like Derek but still the familiarity calms the agitate wolf.

"Did Derek do something?"

"Nope" he pops the pop on an exasperated huff. To be honest Derek doesn't do much except for teasing and leaving him needy and wanton. His sex drive has really increased has hell. If he doesn't take care soon, he might spot blue balls although he doesn't have balls but he is sure the feeling is same.

"I am sorry to say but your Alpha is an idol of idiotism.

"Its nothing like that. You know my problem. He might consider me a freak if he see my boypussy."

Malia scoffs. "Don't belittle yourself. This is what you are. And as for Derek, he is a born wolf his senses are heightened to such level that if his morals weren't that high he could easily smell you."

Stiles tenses at that, his heart falter a beat at the mere thought that Derek knows his secret. Many questions swirls up his mind. "You mean he knows?" He asks tentatively.

Malia shrugs "Maybe maybe not. In one of our training session he told that we don't keep sniffing people and invade their privacy." 

"Oh!"

"Don't worry even if he knows he has kept it to himself. He can be an idiot but not a total dumbass"

"I-It's good then right?"

"Yeah." Malia sighs carding her finger through his hair. Stiles whines at the back of his throat snuggling closer to her. Stiles lie on the bed with Malia in silence basking into the familiar sense of pack, home and safety letting his wolf calm down as he slowly drift off to sleep holding Malia close.

When he comes back he has no sense of time, doesn't know how long he has stayed like that because he tenses up a little feeling a hand warp around his waist. When Scott's scent washes over him his body goes lax. He lazily drift his hand finding the side empty which mean Malia has left the room. 

"Let me sleep."Stiles say groggily. He can feel the moon's pull have become more intense so he assumes its evening and he has slept through out the afternoon.

"You know you can ask me too."

"Mmm. What?" Stiles mumbles sleepily.

"For help. You are my brother before anything. You can rely on me and let me help you like you helped me through my first full moon."

Stiles smiles, eyes stills closed. "You want to return the favour by hitting me with lacrosse ball like I did?"

Scott chuckles nuzzling into Stiles' hair. "No but I don't want you to be chained up."

Stiles lets out a long heavy sigh moves his hand and intertwine his fingers with Scott before giving him a little squeeze. A soft lump settles in Stiles' throat. He wants to say so may thing. Want to apologize to Scott for choosing Derek over him. Wants to tell him, he understands his concern. He wants Scott to help him, because they are pack and above all they are brothers but at the same time he can't let Scott do so. But he knows Scott is well aware of his reasons and feelings.

When Stiles first thought about taking the bite from Derek, Scott was very apprehensive because he knows Derek doesn't have a good record being an alpha. He was never trained to be one. Stiles argued that Scott was not even born as a werewolf and now he is the True Alpha. He told Scott that over the time Derek has changed he has learnt to be more open. Learnt a lot from his passed mistakes Stiles desperately wanted to for Scott to understand that Derek needs a pack and he doesn't want to be reckless like he was last time and give the bite away like that. That Derek trust Stiles, they understand each other and Derek's knows he will do good and Stiles himself wanted the bite, nobody has forced him. That he was done being a week human. So week that he can't even protect his dad and so week that he couldn't protect Derek.

Scott knows about Stiles feels. He has smelt it, the lust that rolls out of him whenever he is near Derek. The way his heart stutters in the presence of the other Alpha. He knows it but he cares for Stiles like his own bother and he couldn't let him do that to himself. Scott objects and Stiles argument precede to harsh verbal accusing and thing which shouldn't have been said were said causing a brief between the best of friends. If Scott was being stubborn not willing to see Stiles point then Stiles was adamant not willing to let Scott walk over him. Scott was unable to understand Stiles fears so their parents had to step in. After Melissa much persuasion Scott gave in and allowed Stiles to take the bite from Derek.

 

"You want me to go wolf crazy and kill someone." 

"No but I know I can handle your wolf craziness."

Stiles sighs again and he thinks of a way to handle the situation tactically. He doesn't want the Alphas to fight over him. "Derek is my Alpha Scott and it is his duty to take care of me."

Scott scoffs and props on his elbow, "He wants to chain you up like some animal."

Stiles turns around as he folds one of his hand under his head, lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling, "Won't I be an animal that time Scott? Won't the pull of the moon be so strong that I will give in to my wolf to take control? Won't I be working on my instincts?"

" But I will be there to control you Stiles. I will take care of you and your wolf. I am your best friend Stiles. I know you better than Derek." Scott argues.

Stiles turns his head to face Scott and narrows his eyes at him. He can feel his wolf getting agitated at Scott for accusing its alpha. He can feel the same itchy feeling under his skin. His wolf growling and pacing. It wants to break out and tear off the heard of whoever dares to challenge its Alpha capabilities. "You never liked Derek. He don't even know him. How do you know he can't look after me."

Scott scowls, his jaw muscles ticks as he grounds his teeth. "It has nothing to do with whether I like him or not Stiles. It has to do with you damnit. Stop being so obtuse. I don't trust you with him. Do you think I don't know what you both do. You reek of him all that time. He will use you Stiles and then destroy you..."   
Before Scott could say any further Stiles' nostrils frail as he jumps of the bed and flashes his eyes "What the fuck do you mean?" He snarls. His wolf is clawing under his skin to come out. For some reason Stiles' wolf has never been fond of Scott. The wolf sees Scott as a challenge, as a threat. Now Stiles understands why. May be this is the reason. Stiles is still not good with scents and picking up emotions. May be his wolf had already sensed something is off between Scott and Derek before he has.

" Stop being stubborn and blindsided. He will hurt you like always. I had seen you how miserable you were when he was dating Jennifer. I know how you feel seeing him with Braeden. And for Christ sake you smell like....like you have been rolling yourself all over him. Quit the thought of seeing yourself with him." Scott snarls flashes his alpha eyes at Stiles. His wolf takes this as a threat, it becomes hard for Stiles to control still he tries...hard. It would be better to avoid Scott like this he thinks. Stiles is it hold himself of but precaution is always better than cure. Why to suffer bad consequences when you can avoid the bad situation.

With one last look, Stiles spins on his heels and marches out of the room-- he is done arguing with Scott for now. He has the full moon to overcome which is making him sweat bullets, fighting with Scott is not a good idea. 

But sheesh if he is stubborn so is his best friend. He hears Scott's gait and he know the True Alpha will be following him till they get to the end of the argument. 

Stiles thinks about Derek trying to anchor himself without stopping on his stride. Derek would be proud of him if he can maintain his control over his wolf. He should go to Derek. He will understand Stiles, will be able to control the shift if by any chance he slips. He will let Derek dominate him into submission. Scott's not his Alpha he won't let the True Alpha make him falter. 

"Stiles listen to me." The true alpha shouts hot on his steps. Stiles doesn't stop doesn't pay heed. His one and only mission is to find his Alpha. His on the verge of his shift. He doesn't want to lose control. He can feel the moon's pulls already, it way strong than he thought it would be-- the compulsion to give in to his inner wolf is too much and it's scaring him. But he can't blames his wolf, it feels threatened by Scott. It shouldn't have disregarded the True Alpha like that. It can kill him. The wolf needs its Alpha. Stiles needs Derek.

Stiles flies down the stairways in search of Derek. He bristles when he can't sense his presence in the house. He feels dreadful. His wolf is getting out of control, he needs his anchor or he will lose it and that he might harm somebody is more terrifying. He can smell linger scent of humans present in the house. He can hear their heartbeat, but why can't he sense his Alpha, why can't he hear his heartbeat.

As Stiles touches the Las step, he feels a foreign touch he knows instantly its the other Alpha. Stiles swings around and pushes the True Alpha away with all his might causing him to staggered on his feet "Stay away from me." Stiles growls flashing his eyes. His wolf is panting heavily, his chest feels constricted. He needs to shift he can almost feel his wolf. Stiles has never felt so close to his wolf before he knows the shift will come easily only stop it will cause his pain. But Stiles pushes it down. Now is not the time he needs to find his Alpha.

 

Stiles feels someone trying to sneak up on him, attack him, kill him. Instinctively claws pop out of his finger then swinging around he lashes his claws at his attacker. He hears a whimper of pain, followed by an glass shattering roar. His hackles raises in fear and he slips his control, giving into his wolf. The shift comes over easily, his facial bone moves, hair sprouts out, his fangs sheathes out of the gum and eyes flashing brightest electric blue--he sees red-- Alpha red, which mean danger. For a moment everything moves in slow motion, there are multiple gasps of shock, low whimpering noises, a low cry of shock or fear the wolf not sure but it freezes in its spot as it watches the True Alpha pounces on it crushing it down on the floor. The wolf should feel sacred, it feels scared, but the wolf has to find it's Alpha fast altering him of the danger. Its can't flight now but fight. The flight or fight back instinct kicks in, blood during in it ears heart pounding behind the ribcage. 

An loud growl erupts from the wolf as it struggles while the True Alpha holds it down. The wolf needs to get free, the wolf can't die. It needs to find its mate. Has to find its Alpha. Save pack, save Alpha, save mate. The wolf howls for them, for their help and lashing out it claws on the Alpha tearing his flesh, snapping its fangs almost near the alpha's throat. Soon the wolf is hit by the scent of blood sending the wolf into overdrive-- blood need blood, need to hunt, kill, alpha, mate. The wolf can feel other wolves near by, it can smells to many emotions but most of all the wolf can smell fear rolling out of their body only adding fuel to its bloodlust.

The alpha howls in pain as the wolf claws at him but that doesn't deters the True Alpha's hold. Fighting off the Alpha won't be easy for the wolf but it has to do anything to get itself free. Kill, Alpha, mate, pack. Using all its strength the wolf pushes the Alpha throwing him in the air and as much away as possible. 

The alpha whimpers as he crushes on a table breaking the furniture into pieces. The wolf jumps up on its feet without wasting a moment and snarls at the Alpha, the heck it would submit to anyone except it's Alpha. It goes for the kill. Bounding on his fours towards the recovering Alpha who's holding his bleeding chest growls at the wolf, little swaying on his legs. The wolf bares is fangs and leaps in the air towards the wounded Alpha.

 

Half away through the wolf is tackled down by the another wolf, as both of them hits the floor on aloud thud, rolling and snapping their fangs at each other. The other wolf seems strong enough to manhandle the wolf into face planting on the floor, claws digging into its abdomen. The wolf snarls, struggling to get free but the feels another body holding it down, keen pressed in the middle of it back to hold the wolf still. The wolf growls thrashing and struggling-- it won't give up.

"Stilinski stop fighting." The other wolf snarls. The alpha growls holding the wolf's arms behind its back. The wolf thrashes around under his bone crushing hold. Fight, run, mate, alpha, pack.

 

"Stiles buddy its me Scott please listen to me. " the wolf knows the voice but why the person smells like the Alpha who attached the wolf. The wolf thrushes more snarling and growling.

"Shift back Stiles. Come back to us." The wolf hears a familiar female voice. He growls darkly demanding the bitch to back off. It doesn't want to harm anyone. It wants to go back to its alpha and never cross the territory line again. The wolf is scared and hurt. The burning pain in it lower abdomen where the other wolf has clawed it is weak in the wolf. The wolf wants its Alpha. A remorseful howl wrenches through the wolf chest as it calls for its Alpha.

 

"Oh! Stiles. Derek knows Stiles. Your Alpha knows. He is on his ways. Please. Relax we won't hurt you." The same female urges in shaky voice as she cards her fingers though his hair. The wolf snaps it fangs at her. No one touches the wolf except its alpha. The wolf struggles more, panting, pain and panic ripples through its body. The wolf needs to get free. Needs Alpha. Needs mate. Needs help.

"God Stilinski quit being stubborn. You will bleed more" The older wolf reprimand, tighten his hold around the wolf nape pushing the wolf down almost cutting of air supply. The wolf feel the other wolf's frustration. Can taste the others' fear, can taste his own blood linger in the thin air. 

The wolf's heart clenches painfully in its chest and fears that it might die today. The wolf knows that the other wolf is right struggling will make it bleed more but going lax means the wolf has submitted to the True Alpha-- accepted its defeat and given in to its weakness of being young and out of control. No it won't. It can't give up so easily. Won't get dominated by any other Alpha than its own.

The wolf whimpers. They won't let the wolf go. It had challenged their Alpha. The wolf howls again but this times its weak and strain more close to a painful whine. The wolf's Alpha won't come it has understood by now. But why. The wolf needs its Alpha. Its mate. Its pack.

The wolf hears a howl in return. It stirs up. The Alpha is calling for the wolf, the Alpha is coming to save the wolf. It hopes before its to late to save anything. 

The wolf jerks it torso and snarls when the older wolf doesn't loosen his grip.

"ALPHA" the wolf say in a gruff slurry voice. 

"I know he is on his way. We will let you go when he come. Can you understand me?" The True Alpha enquires. 

The wolf grunts as its reply. The wolf feels too weak. It has never fought like this before. It is hurt and scared but most of all the wolf needs its Alpha.

 

The wolf eyes become heavy, it is struggling to breath, making soft chocking noises. It is tired, weak, hungry and losing blood is not helping its situation. The wolf drops his head on the floor panting, breathing ruggedly. The wolf needs it's den to rest, its Alpha's comfort and , mate's warmth. The wolf again jerks its shoulders trying to loosen the other wolf's hold. It snarls at its incapability at its weakness. Trepidations settles in its gut, shaking the wolf to its core. The wolf can only imagine how its Alpha will react, even though its Alpha is not a cruel one, but it fears he might reject the wolf for being weak. Will he throw the wolf out of the pack, or will the alpha punish the wolf.

A chill runs down the wolf's spine. It closes its eyes, and waits for its Alpha to arrive. The wolf feels itself swimming in some void, its body feels light as if it has lost weight or flying, the wolf feels dizzy and disoriented. The only thing the wolf repeats in its head is. Pack Mate Alpha. Pack Mate Alpha. Pack Mate Alpha. Pack Mate Alpha. Pack Mate Alpha. Pack Mate Alpha. Pack Mate Alpha. Pack Mate Alpha.

Suddenly the door of the house burst open snapping the wolf back to reality. The wolf flicker open it's eyes and sees its Alpha wolfed out, eyes blood red.

The wolf whines, jerking it hands around the firm hold. Alpha. Alpha.Alpha.

"Stay there. Stiles." The wolf Alpha orders hissing through his fangs.

The wolf whines in protest but complies nonetheless and its body goes lax. The wolf knows it is safe now that its Alpha is here. The wolf is safe now.  
The wolf feels all the firm grip and hold around his body leaving him as he stays put on the spot on its belly, cheek planted on the cool floor. The laceration hasn't healed yet but the pain has somehow subsided little bit. 

The wolf' Alpha rushes by its side and cradles the limp body of the wolf in his arms. A lone tear slides down the wolf face as it whimpers snuggling into the Alpha body, cocooning itself in the Alpha's scent. The wolf moves up, griping the Alpha's shirt firmly in one hand, while the other slide up the Alpha's back and entangles the clawed fingers into his hair. The wolf presses it's nose along the Alpha's neck and breaths in deeply, taking in lungs full of it alpha's scent. The Alpha cups its nape kneading softly on the pressure point. The wolf makes a keening noise at the back of its throats.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry Stiles. Come back. Shift back. I am here now." The Alpha whisper against the wolf ear rocking back and forth. Shiver racks thought the wolf body as it feels wetness pool between it's legs.

The wolf whines again nuzzling deeper and breathing in the Alpha's scent. The wolf feels content, as it slowly reaches for it anchor. The wolf feel the shift as it slowly reaches for its humanity. The facial hair goes back. Claws unsheathes. Fangs retracts back into the gum. The bones shift back to it original place, restoring the human face.

Stiles can hear Derek murmuring something in his ear. He is far too gone to understand. His head feels like it's been hit by a train and his whole body is sore. He wiggles a little getting more comfortable in the Alpha's arms.  
"Derek?" Stiles whispers taking another whiff of the Alpha's scent and nips tentatively. Stiles feels Derek tremble under his touch on a sudden hitch in his breath. Feeling bit bold Stiles sucks on a patch of flesh before licking on the reddes bruise, he moan softly when his taste bud is hit by Derek's intoxication taste as he gets a faint whiff of arousal rolling his Alpha. Stiles' wolf rumbles a purr getting more and more aroused.

" I am hear. I will take care of you. I promise. Just relax." Derek says in husky voice running his hand on Stiles back. 

"O-okay." Stiles doesn't hesitate, now that his Derek is here-- he can finally relax. Feeling exhausted as hell,Stiles takes in a shuddering breathe before drifting off to nothingness...


End file.
